So Far Away
by Camy.MD
Summary: One day they will return to see what happened while they were gone, but for now they'll live happily with their families far away from everything and from everyone they used to known. *One-Shot* A lot of love, A love of family, A lot of Nemily. Enjoy !


**So Far Away**

_Hi! Once again, I can't get this idea out of my head…A lot of love, a lot of Nemily and a lot of Emily/Charlotte… hope you like it. Kisses :*_

_Oooh, by the way, in this fic Amanda appears after the revenge is over, the Graysons are in jail, Daniel is drinking again and Ashley left before Grayson Global fell down._

_Pd: I own nothing but my imagination, Revenge belongs to ABC. Also, English is my second language, sorry for any mistake you may find._

**~~N&E~~ **

'What a hell I'm supposed to do now?' Emily screams to the sky, she just found out about Amanda and Jack's baby, and with that her entire happy ending disappeared. Her phone is ringing, she really wants to be alone, she doesn't want to speak with anyone… but she picks up anyway.

'Ems…I just heard, I'm so sorry'- Nolan knows how devastated she is right now, He's been feeling the same way all summer, with her fake engagement and with her crush on Jack.

'I… I can't tell him the truth… he's having a BABY for god's sake!'-She's crying.

'Please don't cry…. I …. I…don't move'- and with that, Nolan took his keys and left.

Five minutes later, he's there, holding her in his arms. 'I have nothing left' Emily says, breaking the silence. 'I broke up with Daniel and… I lost Jack, It's over' Nolan doesn't speak, just hugs her tighter.

They spent hours like that, and when she fell asleep, he moved to the couch and watched the fire until it was extinguished….

**~~N&E~~ **

The sun raised above them, with Emily still in his arms. He was thinking about the summer and everything that happened, about his friendship with Emily, about … the future…

'Nolan… I thought you were gone'- Emily wakes up, and realized Nolan is still holding her.

'Hey sunshine'- Nolan says, hoping that will make her feel a little bit better.

'Daniel used to call me like that sometimes'

'Sorry, I didn't know'- Nolan replied and after an awkward silence says- 'We should run away'

'What?'- She really doesn't know how to react- 'What about Charlotte? And Jack? I can't just disappear…'

'Of course you can, Jack believes Emily is Amanda and he will have his happy ending… and Charlotte…'

'She's alone, and I can't leave her behind'-Emily interrupts him. Daniel started to drink again and he can't take care of her.

'We won't…we will take her with us'-He smiles at her and adds- 'we don't need to tell her the truth, she loves you like a sister already'

Emily is thinking about his offer… why would he do something like that for her? Why she feels so happy thinking about it? Is it possible that… she loves him?. Nolan is looking at her, he wants… no, he needs her by his side, he needs her with him. He loves her.

'So?'- He asks, a little bit afraid of the answer.

'I'll go with you… but you have to answer me something first…'

'Of course, shoot'- Nolan says smiling.

'Do you love me?'

No one says anything, Emily thinks he blew off the one friend she had left and Nolan thinks he's still sleeping…

'Yes'- and with that, he kisses her.

With every second that passes the heat was rising higher and higher, they begin to take their clothes off, Nolan slows down when he takes off Emily's bra to admire her… 'God, you're beautiful' He whispers, she smiles.

After that, he took her to the bedroom and made love to her… slowly, carefully… like she would break with a single touch. She didn't get tired of kissing him or of watching his smile every time she moaned in response of his hands, of his mouth, of his… everything.

**~~N&E~~ **

Hours later, they're still in bed… holding hands, with a huge smile on their faces…

'So, where are we going then?'- Emily asks

'I was thinking on Sweden, Nolcorp has an office in Stockholm so I can work from there'- Nolan just can't stop smiling- 'I look like a Barbie, I can't stop smiling'

Emily laughs-'hahhaa, me too. Sweden it is then. We need to talk with Charlotte, I already invited her to dinner, so we should get up'

'We can take a shower together'- Nolan says and takes Emily to the bathroom with him.

**~~N&E~~ **

Charlotte arrives to Emily's cabin and when Nolan opens the door grinning like an idiot she isn't surprised, she has always known that the guy has a huge crush on her sister (yeah, she likes to call her like that)-' Hi Nolan, how are you?'- She asks, smiling too-'Oh better than you can imagine'- with that answer, she instantly knew what had happened… and she will ask for details later.

'Charlotte, I'm so happy to see you!'- Emily says while giving her baby sis a hug- 'I made lasagna, hope you like it'

'Believe me, I will… so… since when are you two together?- She asks, straight to the point-'Don't get me wrong, I'm curious… I was starting to think you were blind sis, this guy is head over heels with you'

Emily blushes-'hahaha, since… last night'- Nolan kisses her and says-'In fact, we decided to run away… to Sweden'

Charlotte can't believe what she's hearing-'Wooow! That's awesome guys, congratulations'-She is happy for them but at the same time…-'I will miss you both so much'.

'In fact, that's why we invited you tonight'-Emily says and sits down by her side-'We want you to come with us…I, you know I love you and I care about you and I don't want you to be alone here, you're my baby sis… what do you say?'- Nolan and Emily look at her, waiting for her answer.

'I'll go with you… I really need to get away from here, from my family… I want to start over'- Charlotte can't hold the tears any longer, Emily hugs her and Nolan says-'Well, I'll get everything ready so we can leave as soon as possible'.

**~~N&E~~ **

A couple of years later, Nolan became an even more powerful business man and, with an equally powerful woman by his side, Nolcorp became the biggest company in the entire world. Emily agreed to Nolan's proposal and they got married… a few months later, David was born.

Charlotte became a world known model, and got married with a nice Swedish guy…

One day they will return to see what happened while they were gone, but for now they'll live happily with their families far away from everything and from everyone they used to known.

**~~N&E~~ **

_I really, really hope you like it! I'm in love with happy endings, but I think you already noticed that hahahaha. _

_Please, leave something in that cute white box down there… I would love to read your opinion. If you liked this one stop by my profile and you will find more Nemily. _

_Kisses, Camy ! _


End file.
